Tales of the Abyss Boundary of Fate
by Yu-tan
Summary: A post-game/alt end. Tales of the Abyss fic. It picks up a couple weeks after the end of the game, looking at the life a certain colonel must return to after the world tour to save the planet ends, and the person who has been waiting for his return.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I co-wrote this fic with a friend last summer, so her writing is in there as much as mine. Credit to her, Logarithm. This story is post game (though technically, the very end of the game never happens as it is an alternate end) and basically Jade/Peony so, without further ado...

Curtiss Manor

So this is what 'peace' supposedly felt like, Jade mused, sinking deeper into the steaming bathwater. No more monsters, ambushes, camping, forests, deserts, skirmishes, close calls, and violently misguided plots to destroy the planet. Of course all of that was made things _exciting_ , but one should never underestimate the value of hot water and an actual bed. It had been two weeks and Jade Curtiss was finally getting used to not having something to do.

No, that wasn't necessarily true - the household accounts have been grossly neglected, there was an obscene amount of paperwork to file, and he could not for the life of him find his good pen. But he felt entitled to put all of this on hold, if just for a little while.

Right now he just wanted to enjoy his return to clean civilization and the quiet of the dead.

And as if to spite him, someone began knocking rather impatiently on the bathroom door. "Jade, are you in there?" a suspiciously familiar voice called through the door.

"No."

"Okay, I'm coming in."

Jade sighed, regretting not having locked the door - but who would lock the bathroom door in an empty house? Someone who had friends like Peony who had no qualms about sneaking in and out of places he wasn't invited. And he was good at it. Practice makes perfect, it seemed.

"Normally, you wait for people to finish their baths before vying for their attention," Jade said smoothly, watching his old childhood friend stride in.

"_Normally_ when you return from a quest to save the world where you could have _died_, you let people know," Peony replied starkly, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure your aides have given you enough reports - mine included - to answer any questions -"

"Jade, you insensitive clod, you know what you should have done."

The colonel simply shrugged, getting out of the large ceramic bathtub and grabbing the white bathrobe. "Would you like me to apolgize?"

"You can start with that," Peony said with a smirk.

"I apologize, your majesty, for my gross insensitivity to your inner thirteen year old girl - I'm sorry, your _feelings_," Jade said loftily.

"You're an ass," Peony answered, mollified regardless. But as Jade said that, something struck him as odd. Or rather, Jade's expression... it wasn't the sardonic smile that went with his words, but he simply looked focused, as if trying to work something out without letting anyone know.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing"

"Really?"

"Indeed."

The emperor pouted as he handed Jade an envelope. "Tell me."

"I didn't expect the Ispanian Inquisition," Jade mused, breaking the wax seal to reveal a card flourished with gold lettering. Peony sighed, realizing he'd never get an answer.

"No one does, but I am expecting you for dinner."

"The people would be upset to hear of such flagrant abuse of power."

Peony smiled, gesturing grandly. "I am the law," Indeed, he had just handed Jade a summons requesting his presence at that evening's meal; failure to comply would result in arrest.

"This is a little unnecessary, don't you think?"

"Oh, I agree. It's a shame I practically have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Jade feigned shock. "Your Highness, I would never."

"Of course," he said as he made his way through the door. "Especially not with a subpoena."

Jade half expected a comically long dinner table (he certainly wouldn't put it past Peony to force him to shout his responses), but when he arrived later that evening there was just a modest set up. Dinner for two and wine for three, the way Peony liked it. Speaking of which, his host was currently nowhere to be found.

"Thank you for so graciously accepting my invitation," Peony called from behind him. He must have been putting the rappigs to bed-Jade could smell it faintly, not unlike the few barnyards they had camped in on their journey. He also wondered if the next emperor of Malkuth was going to be a quadriped, considering the current line of succession.

"Did I have a choice?" he replied blithely, waiting for Peony to sit down.

"Maybe. Didn't you guys overthrow the score? I thought that meant we'd have to make our own choices now," the emperor countered lightly.

Too lightly for Jade's taste, whose expression darkened at that poorly made witticism. "Yes, of course, your majesty," he replied softly, taking a seat at the table.

"You don't trust my judgment?" Peony asked, feigning offense as he smoothed the napkin on his lap. Jade smiled, allowing the discomfort to pass. "I think that question is best left rhetorical." Over the first course, Peony conveyed a condensed account of the past months' Malkuthian politics before insisting on a detailed narration of Jade's adventure.

Jade gave the abbreviated account of their journey over the appetizer and the first bottle of wine. When he mentioned Ion's death, Peony interrupted him.

"They forced him to read the Closed Score?" he asked, regret pervading his voice.

Jaded nodded in reply. Trying to steer the topic away from potential disaster, he offered, "At least Luke's sacrifice ensured that the Close Score has become irrelevant." Or else you and I would not be sitting here like this, most likely, he finished silently.

"But how are you so sure?" Peony badgered him with his usual brand of irreverent interrogation. "If we never knew what was in the score, how will we know it won't fulfill itself anyway?"

"Peony, you are a monarch, not an intellectual." Jade said with a smirk.

"But it's like that tree falling in an empty forest business-"

Jade remembered the day Nebilim posed that question to the class of children, some a bit more wide eyed than others. Peony almost drove him to accidental regicide by not letting the question go for weeks.

"The answer remains the same and it is still correct," he said softly, the candlelight reflecting off his glasses and illuminating his scarlet eyes in disturbingly demonic way. "It's irrelevant now."

"Heard you the first time," said Peony, his mind still stuck on the question even as the main course was brought out. Steamed Kaitzur trout with vegetables- simple fare that would have been grossly out of place at an official function, but perfect for a meal between friends.

"I thought you'd grown out of that," Jade noted with some amusement, interrupting the other's train of thought.

Indeed, force of habit had relegated the eggplant on Peony's plate to the very edge; and though he fully intended to eat what remained in front of him, it seemed that emperor couldn't resist being the architect. "And I thought you'd find a better favorite vegetable," Peony said somewhat sheepishly, reluctantly leveling a castle of carrots.

"Eggplant is tolerable and nutritious- only small children refuse like that,"Jade countered, offering to refill the other's glass. They were on the second bottle of excellent wine- dining with the emperor did have certain perks, one of which being the privledge of enjoying Engeve's finest merlot. "Well your diet is not my responsibility, thank goodness."

But what was his responsibility? He should be impartial as a subordinate, putting his duty first.

But as a friend, doesn't something else come first? This was why he hated dealing with personal relationships- the clear course of action was less than clear. And he was letting it show as Peony brought out dessert- nothing special, since the real treat was the dusty bottle he procured from seemingly nowhere. Jade loved bourbon that could have its own coming of age ceremony and Peony knew it.

He couldn't help but grin at Jade's knowing smile. They'd been waiting for this one since they could legally drink.

And he was make him wait just a little longer.

"Beautiful bottle, isn't it? Handcrafted from the finest Chesedonian glass. I can barely see the candles through it. Oh, and the cork!-"

"While we're still young, Your Highness," Jade said with utmost politeness.

"Of course," the other replied with equal regard. Still, anyone could have observed that Peony was taking his sweet imperial time choosing a corkscrew and being quite deliberate in using it.

"Pardon the inquiry," Jade said, following a small sigh, "but is this intended some sort of metaphor?"

Peony nearly lost his grip on the bottle, fumbling with it briefly before finally opening it with a bit more haste. "Well, you know," he said as he filled the other's glass, "patience is a virtue. That's the moral of the story." He followed with his own before sitting again, staring across the table with his glass swirling idly. "Besides, we've got all the time in the world."

Jade took a sip, feeling it burn pleasantly, leaving a very smooth aftertaste. "All the time in the world you say?" he murmured softly, gazing intently at his drink. For once, he wished he didn't have to meet someone's eyes and deliver the news. At least, not his. He was being foolish, he knew, lingering on this vague possibility, but the unpleasant feeling it gave him was hard to ignore. Years of life or death gut feelings was hard to ignore. And right now, his instincts were telling him something was wrong.

It didn't mean Peony had to know.

"You're doing it again," Peony said with a warning.

"Doing what, your majesty?"

"Staring. At something else."

"I didn't know that was illegal."

"It's not, but I want to know why."

"No, you don't." Jade said sharply, using the tone reserved for ending arguments with insubordinates and occasionally Luke.

But Peony belonged to neither of those categories. In fact, even in their childhood he had a curious resistance to the intensity Jade used to get his way with most people. At first, Jade just assumed the emperor was too stupid, a lot like how some people tried to hand feed ligers.

But he was starting to feel differently. Maybe Peony threw up walls the same way Jade did. It certainly led to some cases of underestimation. The puzzle of the emperor, his friend, Peony, was intriguing him. Maybe it was worth the trouble to crack the code, see the truth. Nevermind he was witholding his own truths.

It was probably just the bourbon talking now. Same for Peony.

"Now what makes you say that?" he asked with a cocky grin, though Jade was less than amused. "Something's been eating at you, hasn't it?"

"I know what was in the closed score," Jade finally said quietly, finishing his drink so he wouldn't have to say anymore. He shouldn't have said anything to begin with. Must be senility setting in, he thought.

"You can't leave me hanging like that!" Peony complained loudly. "So, spill. What was in that fonstone that was worth so much bloodshed?"

The emperor leaned in expectantly, certain he'd found the source of his friend's discomfort. Jade closed his eyes, contemplating in the silence.

"It's quite complex," said he finally said, pensively. "Without much context, it makes very little sense at all."

"Don't let it get you."

Jade now stared darkly across the table, looking over Peony carefully. There was no way he could have known...but why else would he be looking so sullen?

"Dammit, Jade, just let it go," Peony continued, somewhat flustered. "I know you think everything's a puzzle, and everyone's a puzzle, and you try your best to be puzzling, you love puzzles, but you need to stop."  
"Your majes-"

"Don't," Peony interrupted, almost immediately regretting how loudly he'd done so. "I'm not finished. You just...You need to let this one go. It's not fonons, or math or sewing or a jigsaw or that tree thing or whatever. You just said it yourself, you know you're not going to figure it out."

He finished with his face partially in his hands and another weary sigh. He avoided the other's gaze entirely; perhaps one glance would be all Jade needed to see the hypocrisy in the entire speech.

What Jade did next surprised the both of them. He laughed. But it was not an amused sound in the least. It was harsh and hollow and Peony almost winced at the sound.

"What's so funny?" the emperor ventured cautiously. Jade laughing was never a good thing for at least one person.

"Nothing. Nothing is funny about anything. What is so funny about knowing how the world was going to end?"

"I figured the closed score would be something dramatic like that. Unlimited prosperity just sounded too good to be true," Peony said with a sigh. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't think that would unsettle you this much-"

"You are going to die," Jade said softly before he could stop himself. "Were," he tried to correct quickly, but the difference in his two statements were like the day and night. "You were going to die, according to the closed score. At the hands of a war with Kimlasca and a plague that will wipe this city out." Jade continued, figuring with the damage already done, he might as well explain it all. "In the end, one man will bring the plague to Kimlasca and so on and so forth."

Jade fell silent, the warmth of the liquor becoming almost uncomfortable. He didn't avoid Peony's gaze - if the other wanted to look him in the eye then he could, but he wouldn't start.

"That's...explicit," was all Peony could manage. He reached for the bottle, only to watch the last dozen drops fall into the glass. "Figures this would end so soon," he said with a small laugh at the coincidence that ceased immediately when he saw the grim look on the other's face.

"Peony-"

"It's getting late," he interjected, rising from his chair as if he hadn't heard Jade at all, hadn't been listening to him for the last 15 minutes. "I didn't mean to keep you this long or get you this drunk." Not that Peony was any more coordinated; he had to admit that Jade was far more apt to moderation.

Jade nodded, following emperor then passing him at his insistence on holding the door open. Thus, it was Jade who appeared to lead them on their tense walk, silent through the halls save for their resounding footsteps.

At the last door before the vestibule, Jade paused, fingers resting lightly on the door handle. The revelation had been poorly timed and, given his current state, would not have been well explained. Given his dear friend's state, it would have been even more poorly understood. Still, it felt wrong to leave without at least saying-

"I'm sorry."

Jade turned, having not expected Peony to say anything, or to be standing so close.

Peony stared, having not expected Jade to react to his apology, or to appear so concerned.

By the same token, he hadn't expected to feel Jade's heart pounding through the fabric of his uniform. He hadn't expected Jade not to flinch. And he certainly hadn't expected him to have such enviably soft lips.

If this were some grand tale to be told to generation of nobles to come, Jade would have been overwhelmed (in a good way) by Peony's suavity and passion and would have reacted in kind, culminating in the night they consummated their long burning feelings for each other - but it wasn't. It wasn't some ridiculous fairytale or a harlequin romance. Jade _was _overwhelmed, but not in a good way. Not necessarily bad, just awkward. If Peony meant to kiss Jade intensely, it was intensely awkward. An excess of bourbon had a tendency to do that. And if Jade was meant to respond in kind, well, it was a good thing Peony didn't wait too long before pulling away, expression shadowed by the night and the alcohol.

At that moment, Jade realized two things: one, he had backed into the wall, which was bad because he doesn't back into things but good because it was probably the only thing holding him up, and two, Peony had just kissed him.

Jade was used to delivering bad news, as he rose in rank, so did the number of families he had to visit and announce their someone was never coming home. The reactions were mixed, ranging from wracking sorrow to violence. And even though he was not necessarily delivering that speech, being kissed was certainly not the reaction he expected. And by Peony, for goodness sake, he was... Peony was...

Before he could answer his own question, Peony had pulled away already, and he realized that there wasn't an answer. Peony was Peony and he was himself. So then, what remained between them?

"Your move, Jade."

"I wasn't aware that we were playing a game."

"Would that make it easier for you," Peony asked, bitter, sarcastic and pleading at the same time.

Jade's unresponsiveness was worse than any negative reaction. There was no such thing as being 'at a loss for words' for Jade, Peony believed. Just moments of silent calculation and walls going up.

"Would it be easier if this were just a game? Would you rather play chess? Poker? Rugnican Roulette? Pretend?" Each suggestion more was desperate than the one before.

Jade was doing it again, staring, but this time directly at him. As if this were a lab, like he was an experiment. Scientific. Sterile. Impersonal. Jade was hiding again.

It was as if he'd dried his well of his liquid courage with that kiss. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to ask him not to leave again. He didn't know how to tell him to let him in. He was scared, scared of the next day and the next and however long this exchange would hang over them.

So he did all he could do, walk away as he whispered "good night," when he wanted so much to apologize again, for the second and millionth time. He glanced back only when he heard the door shut again, relieved and dismayed to find himself alone.

Jade stood on the other side of the door with only the silent midnight guard for company. On one hand he wanted to open the door and demand an explanation from Peony- but he didn't trust his tongue at the moment. So the only other option was to simply go home, sober up, and work from there. It would be like a tactical retreat. No shame in that, he had learned quickly in the military. Better to live to fight another day than die for the glory of one. But was this a war, or a game? As Jade quickly crossed the vestibule to leave the palace entirely, he remembered the pain in Peony's voice, a mixture of confusion and injured feelings. What was he supposed to have done?

Probably not tell Peony the contents of the closed score, for one. He wasn't even quite sure Peony understood the gravity of that statement. People consistently oversimplified the score: it wasn't a strict telling of the future like the doctrine of the Order would make you think. If Jade hadn't been so enamoured with fomicry he probably would have pursued studies of the score. He wish he did now, because maybe he wouldn't feel so apprehensive over its contents. Maybe it really didn't mean anything now that Lorelei was freed. Maybe Peony's kiss didn't mean anything under the circumstances.

Jade was a confident gambler, but he would not bet on either of those.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One of the more interesting things about cowriting is the balance of voices, it takes twice as long to edit because I have to try and splice things together to sound as natural as they can. My coauthor is a fabulous writer, but since we are different people there ends up being a few discrepancies. You have been warned?

Regretfully, Jade's hangover the next morning was relatively mild- he would have almost preferred to not remember anything at all. Some way or another he got himself home and into bed, forcing himself to stop thinking and sleep. He needed it, he figured, if he was going to fix this situation.

How he was going to right things was another matter entirely.

Whether or not he should visit Peony in the palace was a problem - it's not like he lacked security clearance, but in the aftermath of their quest, Peony was undoubtedly swamped.

So he went to the library. It was actually a private research database kept on the base to compile information on the score and Kimlasca (Jade was positive there was another of its kind in Baticul), but to Jade it was a library. He spent the morning gathering the relevant books and discs before returning to his office. The secondary reports on the Qliphoth could wait.

However, the matter with Peony apparently couldn't. Jade had just finished the first volume of the earliest scores in his office when he heard the bell. Since he was at his own residence, this was particularly unusual. Of course a hostile party wouldn't ring the doorbell, but then who would be left making a social call?

Who indeed.

Peony had woken up that morning cursing himself for being fully dressed, cursing himself for having left the windows open, cursing the sun for being so bright. It hadn't been a dream, and the residual headache had only served as mounting evidence.

How ever many times he'd apologized last night hadn't been enough. It only made sense to briefly sneak out of the palace, offer a sober mea culpa, and...

Then what? What exactly was he going to do? Extend an olive branch? Give him cupcakes?

Why on Auldrant had he brought cupcakes?

And what was he even going to say in the first place? "My apologies; also, I brought these for you"? What was he doing here? It suddenly dawned on Peony that he hadn't thought through any sort of apology, hadn't really been thinking at all. He was just about to turn and run when the door finally opened to reveal a slightly surprised Jade.

"Sorry," he blurted out, looking away as he shoved the box toward him.

Cupcakes. Peony must be regretting last night from the bottom of his heart if he brought cupcakes, not to mention ringing the doorbell. On two separate occasion he caught the emperor in his kitchen unannounced eating his pastries. "Sorry for what?" Jade asked, graciously taking the peace offering. "Ah, forgive my manners. Would you like a cup of tea?" The act of asking Peony that felt foreign and wrong- no one asks an emperor to tea, and Peony never waited long enough for the invitation. But nevertheless, his friend nodded mutely, shuffling in almost sheepishly. It was starting to get on his nerves.

A thick silence settled over them as Jade busied himself at the stove and Peony got a head start on the cupcakes. A nervous stress eater, he remembered. "You know someday, the palace guard will break down my door and take you back so you can actually do you job." Jade said lightly, pouring out the tea.

Black for himself, and three sugars for starters with Peony. He wanted to know how Peony kept all his teeth.

Whatever Peony's plan had been, it hadn't involved being a guest. He hadn't expected tea. He hadn't honestly planned to eat any of the cupcakes, but here he was, munching on one (okay, two, but no more, he swore to himself.)

Most of all he was taken aback by Jade's hospitality, polite as ever, as if last night hadn't been a disaster, as if he hadn't rambled on about his flaws before kicking him out. He had intruded, forced Jade to be open with him. He had intruded again when he forced his lips on to Jade's.

Peony blushed as he remembered that particular event with surprising detail. And here he was, intruding again, being a bad friend and a careless emperor.

"I know. It's a wonder Malkuth hasn't burned to the ground."

He cringed quite visibly and immediately, only just remembering what he had forced Jade to open up about. Part of him was amazed by how obtuse he could be; another part was attempting to vocalize yet another apology; a small part was calculating how quickly he could reach the door.

"Please, self deprecation suits you as well as that awful maroon suit you wore to the chancellor's winter ball." Jade said firmly, taking a seat and a cupcake. "I make it a point to know exactly what I am forgiving, before I do so." Jade said, forcing the issue like a butcher's knife into a carcass.

"Things got out of hand last night, and I'm sorry for some of the remarks I made." Peony said softly, with a sort of royal dignity Jade forgot the other was capable of. Peony also didn't apologize for kissing him, but for now it was one thing at a time.

"We both made some unnecessary comments, so let us put that behind us both," Jade replied, "We are old friends and fighting is unproductive."

Peony nodded silently, mouth full of cake. Jade hadn't touched his still, which didn't surprise him. That just about summed it up. His friend probably sorted everything out the minute he shut the door last night, and nothing in the world could disturb him when his mind was made up. Peony was only here to press the seal, so to speak, on the issue.

The issue of drinking too much and a bit of yelling and finding out the unpleasant details of the score and then kissing your only friend- it was all going to be consigned to a box of incidents Never To Happen Again.

But therein lay the problem, especially with the last item. He wouldn't mind all those other happenings (especially the drinking, tea was only so effective of a beverage) if it meant he could make the last one happen again. To a better effect, perhaps. But it was all wishful thinking, he realized, because realistically he probably wouldn't have gotten away with it if they both weren't heavily inebriated and preoccupied. He was lucky Jade hadn't punched him, but he wished a little that Jade had had the good sense to do so. In the end, Jade was never going to eat the damn cupcake, so to speak.

Coming to that conclusion, Peony felt compelled to take his leave. Things still weren't sorted out for him like they obviously were for Jade, but he didn't want to stick around for another opportunity to put his foot in his mouth. Or more cupcakes.

"I should probably get back," he said as he rose from his chair, throwing a cursory glance at the clock. Jade nodded and they walked together to the door. Peony opened it but, in a moment of weakness, turned around.

"I'm really, really s-"

"Peony."

"But-"

"Peony."

"Okay."

His eyes dropped involuntarily to Jade's lips. He was sure Jade had noticed that they'd lingered just a moment too long. Thus, he was quite surprised when Jade reached out, raising his hand to his face and...

"Didn't you go to an etiquette school?" said Jade as he wiped away the spot of frosting on the other's face.

Peony laughed nervously, nodding without saying a word. He mumbled something that could've been 'goodbye' or 'see you later' before pulling the door shut.

--

It was the third day of rain. A week since the cupcakes. They had gone stale and Jade had to throw them out. The clouds had gathered and broke a few days ago, first a fine mist and then a drizzle and then the downpour. No one could give a good explanation except a suggestion it was one of the after effects of lowering the outer lands. The imbalance in fonons could certainly disrupt certain layers of the atmosphere- and it would account for the reports of freak but harmless weather phenomena worldwide. Harmless so far, Jade thought, watching the rain pound against the glass. We are floating on water, if only just. The city's engineers barely managed to patch together a float system in time for the lowering- and so Jade predicted a lot of flood warnings.

Still, he was not deterred from going out into the driving rain to walk right up to the palace entrance. Everything looked uncharacteristically bleak when the sky was iron grey and the raindrops stung like needles. Once he was given entrance, he dripped his way to Peony's quarters. No time for announcements today.

Peony was fairly surprised to see Jade, but even more so at his state. Jade was usually impeccably neat, but the rain had gotten the better of him and his cloak this time.

"If I may be so forward as to request a towel?" Jade said with a dry smile, wringing out his hair, chestnut dark from the water. His friend nodded quickly, motioning to the maid standing by the doorway. "I noticed you are rather short staffed today,"

Peony shrugged. It fit Jade to notice exactly who was missing. "It's this storm. I sent a lot of people home to their families, since with the rain here, the dust storms near Chesedonia, and Kaitzur Port flooding, I don't think I'll be entertaining any envoys"

Jade's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't have lowered security because of that," he said flatly, gratefully accepting the towel and the modest change of clothes.

"Just until the storm passes," Peony replied, staring out the window. Truth be told, nothing in the forecasts indicated that the weather would be letting up soon, but he couldn't stand seeing the effect such dreary weather could have on others.

"Besides," he continued, "You could've bundled up." Not that he was particularly worried. Jade had been sick all of three times in his life; a little moisture wasn't going to take out the colonel.

A little moisture did, however, have a strange way of dripping from him. Water rolled off his cheek and collarbone, racing down to his belt as he peeled his shirt away and outlining every muscle and curve in its path. As they caught the light, every raindrop seemed to shine, and Jade glistened. It was...

So, _so_ completely inappropriate.

"I'll be out here when you're done," he said perhaps a bit quickly as he exited the room, closing the door with more force than was necessary. So maybe he hadn't had a comprehensive look at Jade's naked torso in a while. And virtually every female in Gran Chokmah would agree that Jade was attractive. Peony could admit that, no big deal. And whose eyes wouldn't be drawn to an unexpected guest who had decided to disrobe right in front of them.

Jade emerged a moment later, his wet hair plaited loosely behind him.

"So, what brings you here?" Peony inquired, more bewildered than he let on. He felt as if he had missed the memo letting him know he switched roles with Jade- typically he was the one making unannounced visits and generally intruding. Not that Jade ever intruded, he more or less took over situations like empires annexing smaller territories.

"Is it such a crime to pay your friend a visit?"

"I don't know, have you seen those royal etiquette books?"

"Ha ha, very witty, your majesty. At any rate, I felt it would be wise to see situation, clearly I was correct since you have apparently dismissed half your palace guard."

Peony feigned shock. "Jade, don't tell me you were... _worried?_" he suppressed a grin at the absurdity of that statement.

"I've known you for almost thirty years, Peony, and nothing has shown me that I shouldn't be."

"This is about the Closed Score, isn't it? But are you worried I am going to get smothered in my sleep or slip in the bath tub?"

"Both, I suppose. Disregarding the Score for a moment, the world is not in a stable place right now. The Closed score predicting your death is really like saying the sky is most likely to be blue."

"You are so comforting," Peony replied sarcastically, hearing the distant rumbling of thunder in the distance. The storm was worsening.

"I'm not here to comfort you-" Jade said softly.

"How cold."

"-Only to offer some advice. You have an obligation to this country, Score or no Score. I suggest you settle down, find someone, and produce an heir. Let the royal family be a model of stability-"

Peony interrupted him with a terse laugh. "Are you joking?"

"No."

"You came all the way over here so you could drip water everywhere and tell me to get married and have kids." Jade did not respond, making the situation all the more surreal for Peony.

"Because it's that simple," he said coldly. "Finding someone to marry."

"You're the emperor; plenty of women would dream of it."

"Oh yeah, because that's the kind of woman I want. Someone who likes me because I'm royalty, from the esteemed family Malkuth. I mean, no one can resist that." He grinned, sardonic. "Why let things like love and compatibility get in the way? Maybe that was my mistake last time."

Of all the lessons he'd learned about not always getting what one wants, that "last time" was the one that taught him the most, the one that wouldn't let him rest, like the tree falling in the forest. As long as she was happy, he would be happy, he had convinced himself. Even if that happiness was marginal. Even if he felt like he'd never fall in love again.

But who was Jade to lecture him on any of this, unsolicited? He couldn't help but laugh again.

"How are you, of all people telling me this? All you know how to do is manipulate. What do you know of relationships with people? How could you ever have children if you don't know how to relate to other people?" he was being hateful now and hurtful, but it brought a some pleasure to lash out the same way the rain was striking the vaulted roof in an endless torrent. "You can barely stand the company of a mirror, you're so full of self-loathing." Twist the knife a little more, maybe he'll finally snap and just punch you, which you completely deserve, he told himself.

But what Jade did was worse.

"I'll take my leave now," Jade said softly, absently pushing his glasses up like nothing was wrong. "I apologize for the dripping," he turned on his heel, wet cloak whipping around his shoulders. It was bad enough having to tell Peony to produce an heir like he was one of his advisors (where _were_ they, anyway?), but for his oldest friend to react like that? Peony should have known better, known that there are responsibilities and duties and rules- nevermind that he broke them whenever it was convenient- but Peony was the _emperor_.

He was responsible for more than just an infantry or a regiment. Jade did not envy being responsible for an empire.

That doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to be happy, was what he wished he could tell Peony, but then it would sound like he was arguing with himself. Which he was technically doing. Deaf to his friend's shouts and occasional profanity, he strode straight out into the driving rain. Lightning coursed across the sky, followed immediately by a clap of thunder.

When he left his residence today, he thought he had it sorted out. That Peony would listen to him, one way or another and the matter could be closed and the future could be planned. He didn't expect Peony to fight back like that with the desperation of someone trapped in a corner. He didn't expect to agree with Peony's words either. And he certainly didn't expect him to chase him into the storm.

But he did anyway.

Jade was faster on foot than Peony had expected, with an uncanny ability to duck into side streets before he could catch up. The rain soaked his clothes, weighing him down. His hair clung to his face, hanging over his eyes and obscuring his vision. He was barefoot and cursing himself for it. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he wouldn't let Jade outpace him. He wouldn't let Jade retreat to his fortress, he wasn't going to let him calculate; he was far too comfortable with tactics.

Thus, Peony was sure that bringing the chase to a halt in the small but deserted alley was a deliberate move on his part, as well as the question.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you running?" Peony shouted at his back. Jade's silence only irritated him more.

"Are you a coward," he taunted, unable to stop himself, "Is that why you're always hiding? Are you scared?"

There they stood motionless in the downpour, each passing moment only making Peony more and more irritated.

"I order you to look at me," he continued to shout, not even recognizing his own voice at this point. He had never given Jade a direct command, only requests. He asked, never told, and Jade was always free to decline.

But he as much as he wanted Jade to face him, he found himself infuriated when he actually did. And worse, even in the darkening overcast, he looked completely unperturbed by his verbal assault, neither amused nor offended. Just neutral. Unreadable.

It was enough for Peony to storm over to him and grab him by the cloak, like he was going to shake something out of him. "Fight back," he begged as a roll of thunder rumbled overhead.

"Go home, Peony."

"You can't tell me what to do," he replied sternly, returning the other's composed stare with his most indignant one. Jade was in his comfort zone, calm and collected in spite of the rain, the berating. He was thinking and reasoning and everything that Peony couldn't. He always had everything figured out; Peony rarely did.

It was only fair to give him a taste of anarchy.

His mind was racing as he pulled Jade closer, drawing him into the storm. He was going to tear down every wall between them.

And he was sorry. He had meant everything he'd said. He wasn't sure about anything he'd done. He didn't know what he was doing.

But he wouldn't let him sit back and watch him make sense of it all. This was his problem now, he would make sure of it. It wasn't fair, but 'fair' had nothing to do with it. There would be no rules to follow or break, no Score to follow or disregard. It was irrelevant.

If the game was hide and seek; Peony was going to find him, one way or another. If the game was war, there would be mutually assured destruction. If the game was love-

Peony drew away, whispering "I don't know." The words were lost to the raindrops on the pavement, but he was sure Jade had read his stinging, reddening lips.

And maybe Jade had said something in return, he didn't know. He hadn't taken more than two steps back before he broke into a run. Navigating the streets haphazardly, losing himself in the floating city, he didn't realize how many of the raindrops were simply tears.

What were they doing? This game, war, cat and mouse and hide and seek was simply escalating into something unrecognizable. Jade stood, seconds slipping away as the rain came pouring down, but even the cold wetness couldn't wash away the distinct burn upon his lips.

Twice this has happen. Unwarranted physical affection- even someone like himself could figure out what was going on. So, why couldn't he? Why was he so damn confused? Forcing his feet to move, he set out again. He was positive Peony had a less than ideal grasp of the city layout, on top of being barefoot in the rain. Always so careless.

What was the phrase? Fool me once, shame on you...

Did that somehow make him care more, to compensate? No, that wasn't it at all. Perhaps it was something else. Always so many questions, so many angles to be considered. He was out on the main streets, sprinting to catch up to the runaway royal.

Fool me twice, shame on me...

Peony wasn't a bad runner, but Jade had several advantages, such as actually wearing shoes or being trained in the military. He caught the fleeing emperor by the shoulder, pulling hard enough force him to come face to face  
and then...

But they say the third time's the charm.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be told, he still didn't know Gran Chokmah half as well as he knew Keterburg. Wherever he had followed Jade was hidden quite a ways from the main streets. He hadn't bothered to take note of any landmarks the same way he hadn't bothered to put on shoes. There was no point in stopping if he couldn't recognize anything. Stopping meant thinking, possibly rationalizing, but certainly confronting. All he could do was run.

But he couldn't run forever. He was tired, cold and wet, and numb almost everywhere. He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers or the pavement beneath his feet. He could barely feel the raindrops on his back, and only felt the hand on his shoulder when pulled him back to a familiar face.

At the very least, he could feel those unmistakable soft lips, seeking his own in a way he'd never expected. But were they asking questions or giving answers? Was Jade looking for something, or showing him something?

That he had accepted the challenge, whatever it was? That he wasn't going to lose? Or that he didn't know what they were playing?

If neither of them knew the game, then what were they doing?

Peony couldn't feel anything. Maybe because Jade was an engima, maybe because he was drenched.

"I can see the palace from here," he said through chattering teeth.

"Very astute of you, your majesty" Jade said quietly. "But my residence is closer, if you want to get out of the rain."

Peony nodded rapidly, matching Jade's brisk pace. It would be unseemly for the Malkuth line to end with hypothermia. A few streets later, they were at the Curtiss Manor. "I guess we are even now," Jade said while offering the other a towel and a change of clothes. He left to presumably change as well and apparently raise the heat, which Peony greatly appreciated. He was really getting sick of this weather.

When Jade returned, he was holding two glasses of brandy. Peony took one gratefully before seating himself in the parlor. "So, what now?"

"Well, the palace would normally send for a carriage and that would be that, but with the weather and you sending most of them home-"

"That's not what I meant," Peony cut him off.

"Then what did you mean?"

Peony didn't have a good answer to that. Gulping nearly half the glass so as to not have an excuse to talk, he spluttered as it seemed to burn through his esophagus.

"Doing all right with that?"

Peony ignored him, trying to find the words. Meanwhile Jade watched with mild bemusement- although he did not have any answers himself. This was all hurtling very quickly down the path of wrack and ruin, he tried to tell himself, but it was almost instinct to walk, nay, sprint down it. Clearly his own path has not taught him enough. And years of self discipline was being washed away by the storm sitting in his parlor. What did that mean?

The brandy, like everything else, was too warm. His blood was like fire as circulation returned, coursing all the way to his fingers and toes, his lips, but the words were still lost. Again, he hadn't expected to find himself here as a welcomed guest, in Jade's clothes, even, which smelled like a curious blend of chamomile and oranges. Jade said they were even, but Peony only found the balance tipped steadily in the other's favor.

"What are you playing at?" he finally asked, giving up on finding a less confrontational way to deflect the question, though he knew Jade wouldn't fall for it. He was doing it yet again, giving that studious, scientific look.

"Again, what do you mean?"

"I called you a coward and you kissed me."

"I believe you kissed me first, then took off into a part of the city you don't know."

"Fine. Then you kissed me. Jade Curtiss does not kiss." Peony wasn't sure where this was going. Maybe he was too tired. Maybe he was still a little too cold. Maybe they should have the conversation later.

"I'm taking a nap," he declared, cutting Jade off before he said anything, if he was going to say anything. He choked down the last of his own brandy, walked into Jade's room and locked the door. Maybe it was an undeclared war on reason. Maybe it was the rising temperature of his fever. Maybe they would have the conversation later. Peony climbed into bed wondering how much easier it would be if they didn't.

As much as he wanted to follow Peony's example, he probably couldn't fall asleep under the circumstances anyway. Not to mention the other decided to commandeer his personal sleeping quarters, which was unfortunate because he couldn't remember the last time he actually slept in his own bed. Or even saw the covers, because it made for a better place to sort books than sleep. He actually preferred the guest room by his office, which faced the south and let plenty of light in. But Peony could do as he pleased, he told himself, setting about collecting his friend's soaked clothes and wringing them out and setting it aside in the hamper.

Next was mopping up the water- he checked the clock, surprised it was still only in the early afternoon. The thick cloud cover obscured the sun, distorting his sense of time. Might as well start dinner, he though, boiling soup stock. Cooking for one, not six, actually felt odd now, and typically he made enough for at least two unintentionally. Just as well now, he supposed. As his hands followed the simple procedures, he let his mind wander to his next move.

Had he simply wanted to give Peony the same as he got with that reckless kiss in the rain? Was he that petty? Jade seriously doubted it, but that only meant there was something more. Something personal. Emotional, even. The rhythmic sound of the knife slicing through potatoes filled the silence. And then there was that sense of urgency that curled in his gut when he saw his friend. Was it really because of the score? Or was that his excuse?

Peony's attempts at sleep were hindered by the poking and prodding, but he was left unsurprised by the dull thud of a book falling to the floor as he got under the sheets. Figures the man would sleep with his books. Peony's hair dripped on the floor as he craned his neck over their titles, nudging them over the edge one by one. Volume One of the Essays of Dr. Southern-Cross. An Encyclopedia on Cell Particles. A History of the Order of Lorelei. Notebook after notebook detailing the patterns of the Fonbelt. A historical almanac from Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, three more from Malkuth. So that was Jade was up to.

He sighed, not wanting to think about anything anymore. He kicked the rest of the books off the bed and pulled the blankets and pillows over his head. It wasn't too long before he was in a dreamless sleep.

It couldn't have been more than minutes before someone, presumably Jade, was shaking him awake. Yet the bedside clock insisted several hours had passed.

"Good evening, your majesty," Jade said coolly.

"How did you get in?" he mumbled groggily, eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. Why didn't Jade turn on the lights? Didn't he know how unnerving his eyes were in the dark? They could have been some nocturnal monster's- the color of blood and almost glowing in the absence of light.

"That lock doesn't work at all, I'm afraid," Jade answered simply, "At least, not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean," he grumbled, sitting up to quickly and being forced back by a wave of dizziness. The room was spinning, he could feel it, and Jade wasn't helping it by dancing around. "Can you stop that?" But Jade hadn't moved since Peony had awoken.

He turned on the lights and pressed his palm, then his wrist to Peony's forehead. Peony winced, trying to escape the meddlesome hand, but every effort sent a dull wave of pain washing over him. The lights were too bright and the corners of the room were undulating in time with the throbs of his headache.

Peony seized his opportunity to turn the lights off when Jade left the room, but was unfortunately looking right at them when the other returned and turned them on. Jade was carrying a laden tray with a bowl of something he knew he didn't want. It was the only thing in the room that he could smell.

Unfortunately for Peony, the colonel had more than enough dexterity to balance the dishes in one hand and wrest away the comforter he had attempted to bury himself in with the other. There was no escaping once Jade sat on the other side of the mattress, but Peony still tried to edge away from the spoon as Jade brought it to his mouth.

"The faster you eat, the faster you get back to sleep." But Peony was like a child, pursing his lips and shaking his head in protest. The soup was foul, whatever it was. There were potatoes and carrots floating in the bowl, and he was almost sure he smelled eggplant.

He could roll off the bed and climb through the window. Perhaps, if he flipped the tray, Jade would be distracted enough for him to reach the door.

The ambitious escapism was jarred by the acute pain of a tightening on his upper arm. Peony would have yelped in pain had the soup not held back his protests. Between every spoon thereafter he threw looks of contempt at Jade, who only smiled back and reminded him that he was being a good boy.

After the seventh - technically the sixth spoon as Peony had tried unsuccessfully to spit out the soup only to dribble it back into the utensil - he dropped his resistance. In all honesty, he couldn't really taste much of anything; he even had to admit that the eggplant didn't taste as bad as it could have, though he maintained the scowl to let Jade know that he wasn't in love with it. But by the end he was contemplating asking for another bowl, maybe even the recipe.

Lucky for him, he wouldn't need either as he suddenly became reacquainted with everything he'd eaten that day. Had there been the tell-tale surge of nausea, he would have at least turned away from Jade, but here he was, tossing his cookies, cupcakes, strawberries and soup into his host's lap, the sight of which only promoted more vomiting.

Vomit was nothing, Jade told himself sternly as he reacted quickly and efficiently, first acquiring a container for his friend in the event he decides to continue expelling the contents of his stomach, then changing out of his soiled clothing and stripping the linens (not an easy task with Peony still on the bed, bringing him a glass of water to fight off dehydration, and then taking a quick shower.

It was nothing.

Really. On the field there was vomit, and blood and sweat and grime as an added bonus. But this was not the field, he reminded himself, finding Peony asleep again. This was his own house and there were no hostile forces, except the ones that compromised Peony's health.

Probably his rappigs.

Sighing, he knelt down by the bed, picking up the books Peony unceremoniously pushed off the bed. Judging from Peony's quiet mumblings about soup, it was going to be a long night.

So this was how the Malkuth line was going to end, Peony thought faintly. Dying after massive internal hermorraging and dehydration due to acute food poisoning. He always knew there was something wrong with eggplant, but he never thought it would be the death of him. Peony could only hope that history would be conveniently rewritten as to not include his cause of death. Or location, because he didn't know how he would explain dying in another man's bed, but then again, Jade apparently didn't sleep in this one.

Did he sleep at all? Peony's mental composition of his eulogy and epitaph was interrupted by this thought. He'd heard the rumors... but Jade was only human. Reasonably certain of that fact.

Maybe he slept underground. Now, why would he do that, Peony thought to himself, feeling himself drifting. Dying wasn't so bad, he decided, even if he couldn't feel his arm. That was weird, he thought drowsily, since he hadn't damaged it

And there was the light. Was he suppose to walk towards it, or away from it? Jade would certainly know, but then again he would call this ridiculous and cliched.

About ten seconds later, Peony realized his eyes were open and that the light he was suppose to walk towards was simply streaming in from the windows. He assumed this meant he hadn't died, which was a shame because he had thought of something really clever for his mausoleum or whatever they would put his corpse in- now why was his arm still numb?

The answer turned out to be Jade, who had fallen asleep beside the bed, all the books Peony discarded on the floor piled neatly beside him, and a clean wastebasket. He looked exhausted, he observed, and then realized with a pang of guilt it was probably his fault. The last thing he wanted to do was wake him, but his arm needed circulation. With careful manuvering and several close calls, he managed to slide his arm out from underneath his friend's head.

While he felt a little lightheaded, he considered himself recovered. The important thing, he thought, was to get back to the Palace.

He was down the stairs faster than he'd realized, feeling up the wall for support. The living room, for the most part, was stationary, as was the door, before he realized that he was pushing it instead of pulling. But he had only given the door a small nudge before it swung open and water rushed in. He panicked, only having the sense to shut the door after the water had already crept to the the other side of the room. He reached for a vase, scooping up as much as he could.

"I'll get it." It was Jade was at the base of the stairs, watching with some amusement as he tried vainly to contain the deluge.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly. dropping the vase and watching it roll away as his feeble attempts poured back onto the floor. Jade sighed with the air of a martyred parent. The emperor's youthfulness was little more than childish mentality sometimes.

"Please return to bed, Your Highness." But Peony was more tired of intruding than being sick.

"I don't want to bother you."

"As a member of Malkuth's armed forces, my life is in service to yours."

"But you're not just another...another..." Peony's protest was interrupted by a sneeze and a chained fit of coughs. Jade guided him carefully up the stairs and to the bedroom, tucking him in before turning his attention to the flood below.

Looking outside, there was maybe four or five inches of water from the storm. The water level had risen drastically during the storm, but luckily it didn't flood the residential areas too badly. But if he wanted to prevent any further water damage he should start cleaning up now. After making sure Peony couldn't accidentally kill himself (one could never be too careful), he grabbed the mop and tried to drain out as much water as he could.

He had just finished mopping the kitchen when he heard the other calling from upstairs.

"Jaaade."

"I'm bored!"

Jade rolled his eyes, returning to his task. But that insistent voice eventually brought him up the stairs.

"Peony, I am not your babysitter, nor a one man circus. And you are sick, so you should try to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible," he said bluntly.

"Ouch," Peony winced. "Have mercy to the ill, sheesh."

"I don't have any towards those who become ill through their own carelessness,"

Peony grimaced again, falling back on the pillow. "I feel bad for whoever ends up with you for the rest of their life," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Jade said, unceremoniously plopping a cool towel on the other's forehead.

"Nothing," he sighed. "How bad is the flooding?"

"Nothing major, but I'll have to replace the carpet. The water level is already receding, thanks to the city engineers."

Somewhere in between being a doctor and being a housekeeper, Jade had also been living up to his reputation as the emperor's right hand man. He had messaged the palace informing them of Peony's whereabouts, and he had probably been the one to advise and authorize the draining of the city streets. He hated being in Jade's custody, but he was grateful for it. That it was Jade's choice was both comforting and bewildering to him; the fever that returned burning through the wet cloth only made it more difficult to think about. He ate his soup compliantly that night, silently attempting to mull over what had transpired over the past few weeks. Another minor session of vomiting - for which he was prepared this time; most of it landed in the bucket - he curled back under the covers, watching Jade's retreating figure.

"Why?"

"It's my responsibility as a citizen." Jade responded as he turned out the lights. "Please, sleep."

In spite of all the questions he wanted to ask, Peony did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

While Jade was used to being at close quarters- whether in a lab, in a squad, or even with Luke and the others, it wasn't quite the same as having someone else in your home. Not that he necessarily considered the Curtiss manor his home; he barely spent more than a year's worth of time collectively in it, the domesticity of it made him slightly uncomfortable.

And the _talking_. Jade considered himself a man of few words- Guy could attest to that, since he so often delegated the task of explaining situations to him- but Peony was in that zone of being sick enough to warrant attention, but well enough to badger him for it. So, idle hours of the day passed simply discussing the going-ons of the world- the climate was supposedly settling, but no one knew the cause of the disturbance to begin with. Jade realized he hadn't had a simple conversation with his friend since their childhood- the talks escalating into arguments of the past weeks didn't count.

"Why _are_ you so vehemently opposed to marrying some noblewoman and doing your royal duty, so to speak?" Jade asked casually on the third day, settled comfortably in his armchair by the bed. "Maybe someone from Kimlasca, to help strengthen ties?"

Peony blanched visibly, trying to hide under the covers. "You saw how well that went in the past. No, if it's ever going to be someone, she's going to be born and bred Malkuthian- Why am I even considering this?" He said, turning his back on Jade. "I already gave my reasons. The people can choose their next ruler- just because someone has my blood doesn't mean they can have my throne,"

"You've thought about this a lot," Jade mused, idly turning the pages of a book he had open for show. "I didn't peg you as a nationalist though, born and bred Malkuthian, really? You know we all come from the same stock,"

Peony turned over again, making a face at Jade. "Well, I didn't pin you as a royalist either. You always struck me as some weird progressive type."

"I'm flattered," Jade replied, shutting the book.

Though he hated admitting to the privilege, Peony was used to being waited on hand and foot. Still, to have a friend doing this was odd. And that's what Jade was, a friend. And friends could forgive and forget; if Jade was able to wave away the events of the last few days, then maybe Peony could give that another shot. He relaxed. It must have just been stress, he thought. Peony was always an energetic one, never quite able to sit around doing nothing but easily frustrated when effots seemingly produced no results. (This often lead to late nights in the kitchen.) Maybe he'd just felt the need to shake things up and to make something, anything happen. And oh how it had paid off. He was out of commission with very little to do. The books that filled the shelves were all fon-this and particle that. He hadn't expected any anthologies of Abyss Rangers, but he was disappointed to find that the lightest read in the house was the romance novel he'd given to Jade as a joke years ago. It was bookmarked on the copyright page. In the absence of work, quality entertainment and his beloved pets, he took every opportunity to engage in conversation. When Jade looked like he was about to leave, Peony turned the question back to him.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Jade replied smoothly, though he knew exactly what the other was asking.

"Why don't you find someone nice, settle down, retire, raise some kids?"

Jade laughed. Peony hated when Jade laughed, because Jade only laughed when nothing was funny.

"I'm being serious!" Peony insisted. "You are a colonel, which is respectable, but you aren't under any sort of obligation. You can find someone you genuinely like-"

"I'm going to cut you off right here Peony, lest you get any weird ideas and try to live your life vicariously through mine." Jade said, walking over to the bookshelf to replace the fontech journal he was reading. "I am content with my life right now and after helping save the world I think I earned my retirement in peace."

Peony sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I usually am, your majesty."

"Doesn't mean I can't hate it when you are."

"I'm going to prepare dinner," Jade said, exiting quietly. It was becoming a pain to keep the conversation from wandering into dangerous waters. And he had to stop mulling over the events of the past couple weeks because all it did was give him a headache. But to stop thinking would mean an eventual confrontation. At least he had the excuse that Peony was sick and he didn't want to stress him under the conditions. A fine excuse to keep things at the status quo.

Peony was back where he started, amazed and perplexed by Jade Curtiss. The man always claimed he wanted a quiet life but refused the promotions that would have kept him off of the field. And though playing nurse for the emperor was nothing compared to dashing about the world while trying to save it, but Peony knew he wasn't the most agreeable patient. Jade didn't need to take on the extra responsibility, and yet he did.

Even after the vomiting, the flooding, and the badgering. The insulting. The arguing.

Though they had never really been arguments, just Peony raising his voice to say some things that may or may not have been true and Jade simply taking the angry words stoically. The angry words, of course, had an awful tendency to turn into angry kisses. But Peony was still more interested in knowing why Jade had kissed him back.

He would never get the mystery off his mind.

Dinner passed in silence as Jade returned to his books and armchair while Peony brooded over his bowl, stirring clockwise as his thoughts scattered in various directions.

He had made no progress by the time he'd finished his meal - though he was thankful that the food was finally staying down. Maybe a small change of scenery would help him clear his mind.

"I'm going to take a bath," he declared.

"Let me help you."

"I've got it," he insisted as he his feet on the floor. He was tired of having to use Jade a crutch to make the journey of ten steps to the bathroom. At least, he thought he had; with the sudden head rush that came from standing, Peony couldn't be too sure of much. He was lying on the floor when his vision returned.

"Strike one," Jade sighed as he pulled him up carefully by the waist.

"I don't need your help," Peony protested, shaking off Jade's steady arms, but he was found himself clinging to them as his legs buckled, numb from almost 48 hours' inactivity.

"Strike two."

"Shut up." But Peony held onto him anyway, shuffling awkwardly as the feeling returned to his legs while Jade led them to the bathroom. Peony pulled off his shirt and began untying his pants when he spied Jade's figure still leaning in the door frame.

"Hey, creeper-"

"Because it's not 'creepy' when you do it."

Peony blanched, stomach rolling as he realized that Jade had a point. But he wasn't going to let Jade babysit him in the bathroom, and certainly wasn't going to let him help-

He was surprised by the speed at which Jade moved to lift the toilet lid and hold back his hair. Peony glared at him, not wanting to watch his own cascade of mostly digested carrots and potatoes as Jade softly declared "Strike three."

"Maybe this will teach you not to get sick- or at least share your living space with farm animals"

"But they are important to me" Peony mumbled, awkwardly climbing into the tub, half submerged in hot water. Jade helped him up, thinking it really would be embarrassing if he died by drowning. "You have to take it easy," he said, handing him the sponge. "Lean back"

Peony obeyed- what else was he to do?- sighing as Jade began to wash his hair absently. "Isn't this a pain for you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Ouch."

"But I don't mind," Jade said easily. He couldn't fathom how his friend was feeling or the responsibility he had to shoulder in the aftermath of their saving the world. And having the Rappig flu, of course.

"Lean back again" he said as he combed out the suds, lost in his own thoughts. "Lean forward," he ordered gently, starting to wash his back.  
"It was not my place," he said quietly after awhile

"Huh?"

"To tell you to get married."

"Oh."

Peony stared into the misty water before closing his eyes and sighing. Jade had only made a suggestion he had been hearing for years, a suggestion that wasn't surprising or all that unreasonable. The people expected an heir, and Peony could easily resign from all political affairs if he could accomplish that one thing.

"Lean back."

Such was not the case for Jade. Peony was obligated to have a kid, just as Jade was obligated to give his life in service to the empire. Perhaps the mortal burdens would have been lessened had Jade simply accepted any of the offers for promotion, but Jade declined them all. For love of country, Peony guessed. That's why he stayed on the front lines, why he went to the ends of Auldrant and its core. Why the Closed Score had bothered him so much. Why he was washing Peony's shoulders at the moment. Patriotism.

"Relax."

Patriotism explained his calloused hands. Battlehardened, skillful. But it didn't explain why they seemed so delicate on Peony's skin, lightly massaging muscles that had apparently become tense with his thoughts. They were soft and they were distractions.

"You can sit back again."

Peony rested on the porcelain, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. There again were soft temptations, hovering inches away as distractions pressed the sponge around his neck and across his chest. Twice, no, three times he'd tasted those lips. The third time was more than simple patriotism, wasn't it? Whatever 'it' was. Whatever he had started.

"It wasn't my place to kiss you," said Peony, staring at the tiles on the other side of the tub.

Jade remained silent, simply reaching over to pull the drain, which gurgled loudly as the water began to drain away. "I suppose I have to extend the same sentiment then," he said finally, handing Peony a towel.

"You don't," Peony said quickly, drying himself off quickly. Jade helped him out again, so he could crawl back under the covers.

"Let's talk about this when you are fully recovered," he said, turning to dim the lamps. Peony didn't reply, but he didn't have a choice either way. Jade stood outside the door to the bedroom for a long time contemplating what they had to talk about. If it was a simple matter of attraction, he could have resolved it already. But it wasn't.

It was a matter of politics, of ethics, of so many factors he thought he had avoided with his resolution to remain a bachelor indefinitely. But now he was being forced to consider each and every factor, and it hurt. Jade was surprised by how painful it was to _want_, but know in the end he could never _have. _There just wasn't a clear course of action. There never was.

Silently, he opened the door again, steps muffled by the plush carpet.  
"Are you asleep yet?"

Judging from the lack of response, he probably was. His suspicions were confirmed when he approached the bed where Peony was rather inelegantly sprawled out on. Careful not to disturb him, he pulled the covers back on his prone form. How careless, he couldn't help but think, brushing an errant strand of hair from the sleeping man's face. It was dangerous to be so vulnerable, he realized. There was fragility to life that was rarely feared and almost never appreciated.

If the last kiss tasted like rain, this one was all warmth. Relaxed in sleep, the other's lips were pliant and unaware, which at the moment, suited him just fine. Jade knew he wasn't playing fair, but wasn't there a saying? All is fair in...

Unsure of how deep a sleeper Peony was, he drew away, before leaving the matter alone.

...love and war.

[A/N: At this point the ending's completely diverge. I wrote the depressing one and my coauthor wrote the supposedly less depressing one, but that might be another year until I actually get it :P]


	5. Chapter 5

"Excited to finally return to your duties?" Jade asked, on the morning of Peony's departure. He was sure his friend had made a full recovery a good 48 hours ago, but humored him, once again.

Peony shrugged, "Empire won't run itself, right?"

His friend nodded in agreement, occupied with replacing the linens on the bed. There was an unmistakable tension now that the illusion they were able to take shelter in for the past week was about to fall apart. They both had their own lives to live, but he couldn't just leave it like this. "Jade..."

"Yes?" Jade replied, straightening up, but his question went unanswered as Peony crossed the distance between them, catching him in a hurried kiss. It had an edge of desperation and recklessness- he certainly had underestimated his momentum, causing them to topple over onto the freshly made bed. Still, he did not let go. To his surprise, neither did Jade. In a moment of confusion he had succumbed to the heat of Peony's lips and the weight of his body, pressed against his.

If the idea of kissing Jade was foreign, then Jade kissing back was practically alien. But he was and Peony was not complaining. He only feared it would end the moment he pulled away and those roaming hands would push him away again. So, he held on for dear life, feeling the sinew and muscle through the coarse fabric of Jade's shirt. He had to know, before he could go any further, exactly what Jade was-

"Peony!" Jade hissed, finally able to breathe again, only to have to stolen away as he felt the other's knee pressed firmly between his legs, triggering a frantic spark of pleasure along his nerves. So that's how it was going to be. Fingers tangled in that blond hair, he drew the other closer, close enough to feel that second pulse, not quite in sync with his own. In the back of his mind, he noticed it was just a little quicker, just as he noticed Peony's skin felt just that much hotter beneath his hands as they slipped up the back of his shirt. He remembered the feel of the that back, warm and tense and smooth.

He moved as if in a dream, barely noticing Jade shift beneath him, but definitely paying attention as those legs wrapped around his hips, moving against him in a way that evoked a pleased groan. He reciprocated in full, mouth wandering along the expanse of exposed skin as he impatiently tugged open Jade's shirt, ignoring the buttons' protests. Somehow, he expected that milky pale skin to be flawless and unbroken, since Jade carried himself in a way that made it hard to believe anyone could scar him.

But there they were, defying that carefully composed facade, the scars of battles and life. He wanted to ask where this one came from, as his lips traced the pale crescent above Jade's collarbone. He wanted to know the story behind every one, because in the end, he was partially responsible for Jade's life. Just as Jade was for his.

Exposure. Jade fought the instinct to protect himself because the adrenaline of a battle and adrenaline derived from sexual stimulation was essentially the same, but the circumstances drastically different... Or were they? In many ways they were the same- the power struggle, the misunderstandings, and the tendency to lose oneself in it all...

Friction. Peony couldn't help but gasp each time Jade moved his hips, thrusting up against him, grinding mercilessly against his aching erection through his pants. Their initially uncoordinated movements began to blend together, moving as one instead of two. He was getting closer and each second burned away any will to follow rational thought.

"We shouldn't be-" Jade panted, realizing that this was indeed a Bad Idea, but unable to stop on his own.

"-Doing this?" Peony finished, having no intention at all of going along with that. If he was entitled to a selfishness in his life, regardless of when it was due to end, it was going to be this one. It was going to be Jade, his cheeks flushed and glasses askew. It was going to be his back arching as he came and the sharp exhalation that wasn't quite a moan or a cry, but infinitely more human. It was going to be him.

Even as he felt Jade shudder against him, he did not slow down until he reached his own conclusion, the white hot climax burning away his thoughts and worries, leaving only the ashes of his actions. Rolling off of him, Peony collapsed beside him on the bed, still reeling from what just happened. From what he just did. What they just did. Together.

His exhilaration quickly turned to a cold dread as he looked up to meet Jade's gaze. There was a terrible absence in his eyes and Peony realized he had gone too far. Desperately, he tried to put the pieces back together, but before he could say anything, Jade spoke first.

"I think you should go," he said, about to rebutton his shirt before he realized only three were left.

"Why?"

Jade clenched his fist, trying to proceed as calmly as he could. But sometimes, sometimes Peony was such a stubborn selfish bastard and didn't even know it and it took all of his self control not to point it out. That wasn't even the worst of it. The worst part was the _wanting_. Peony couldn't know how much he had wanted that, wanted _him_, because then it would all fall apart. Better to let Peony think he hated him for what he did, instead of hating him for not doing it sooner.

"Because," he started, looking him straight in the eye. "You are the emperor."

"You know I don't give a damn about that-"

"Well I do!" Jade couldn't remember the last time he raised his voice. It felt good, in a very primal way, to shout even though he could be heard just fine in a normal tone. "And you should too. You have a position, a responsibility, an _empire_ for goodness sake, and maybe you should start acting like it."

Peony just sat there, stunned. Jade was right, as he always was. It didn't make rejection hurt any less. Rejection. What else could he expect from Jade, after selfishly forcing him open, laying bare what he had no right to see. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it, at all, and that was the worst. He couldn't even apologize because had he a chance to do it again, he would. He was the worst. What did he hope he could gain from his actions? The longer he thought about it, the more ridiculous it appeared to him. What could he offer Jade anyway? Certainly not a future or even a relationship. If anything, just a dangerous, illicit affair that would end badly no matter what. And Jade didn't need that. He deserved better than a reckless relationship.

Is this the right thing to do? All his life, this question had plagued every decision he made as a child, as a scientist, as a colonel, and as a friend. And more often than not, he never really had the time to consider the answer. But he was fairly certain right now that it was his responsibility to end this. The empire- no, Peony, needed stability, understanding, a partner who could stand equal with him on the throne. He didn't need him. He deserved more than this.

In the end, it was basic military strategy. There was no point in advancing in a situation that had no chance of victory. All one could do is minimize losses.

"You're right," Peony said softly, standing to leave. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm sorry for intruding." His voice sounded wooden, automatic. Jade rose as well, extending a hand.

"Good luck."

He didn't take it, opting instead to just walk out without another word. It was easier that way, but honestly not by much.

**Six months later**

It was ironic how long it took it save the world, but how over the course of a few short months, it was teetering on the edge of destruction. He had left the city almost half a year ago, when a series of unfortunate events began to strain international relationships again. He left behind everything to stand on the front lines again, all for his country. Or was it for the man who had to sit on the throne of his empire as the edges began to curl in as if consumed by a flame?

Night had fallen and Colonel Jade Curtiss was blood splattered and knee deep in corpses, again. Friend or foe, it mattered little in death. He was climbing through the wreckage of a landship- one of several, as the great warship had been beset by the new smaller fleets that collectively halted its engines. But even at a stand still, the _Ragnarok_ decimated its enemies.

It was simply an exercise in mutually assured destruction.

After boarding one of the least damaged scouters, and slaying its survivors- international warfare protocols had been largely ignored by both sides- he managed to access their last updated communications with Kimlasca. Apparently they were the precursor to the back up units following a day's pace away, with their goal being the subjugation of Grand Chokmah and subsequently the Malkuth Empire.

In other words, an invasion. The conflict had been earlier this morning and so he only had about half a day ahead of the main forces. Assuming they doubled their pace after losing contact with their scouts, that left merely hours between them. Hours behind. Thinking rapidly, he searched the corpse of the _Ragnarok_ until he found an undamaged dispatch vehicle- the best he could do under the circumstances.

He hoped Grand Chokmah could do the same.

The explosions began around lunchtime. The environmental shifts of the last six months had stripped Grand Chokmah of its natural sea defense, as well as its irrigation system and basic infrastructure. In other words, it would be the easiest take over Kimlasca had seen in centuries. But not too easy, Peony hoped, as the fon canons that ringed the city's walls fired back at the attacking warships. It had taken all morning to evacuate the city- even then only a fraction of the population got out through the irrigation tunnels. Peony had made sure Guy left, though the young man was willing to stay and defend the city, he insisted he leave. Guy's allegiance was not to Malkuth and Peony refused to have him die for it.

All he had left now were the periodic reports on the siege. Minutes ago, the report had come in notifying the loss of the _Ragnarok_, and most likely all of the regiment on board.

He took the news silently, after all it was the fourth ship to go down. But Jade was stationed on the _Ragnarok_. It was strange deja vu, to receive the news of his death a second time. And like the first, he didn't believe it at first. But as the hours dragged on, it became more and more likely in his mind.

The walls fell at dusk. The last report he received made him realize this wasn't an invasion. It was a massacre. Kimlasca didn't want to annex them, they wanted to annihilate Grand Chokmah so that it would appear as if it were never there. But why? It was only a rumor, but supposedly the plague that will wipe out humanity was already in Grand Chokmah, and everyone was infected.

Funny how quickly people will latch onto an idea if it means the ones they love will live, even if it meant the death of a million strangers. He wondered what the other members of that group Jade traveled with were doing. It was unfair to blame any of them because he knew only too well that sometimes it takes more than just six individuals to hold back the inevitable. He sighed, continuing to pace in front of the throne. Outside the vaulted ceilings were muffled explosions and the never ending cries of terror. His gaze fell on the sword resting on the armrests of the throne, left by the last captain to report on the invasion. It was plain, but efficient. Designed the kill, it lay there, judging him. There was also the dagger, kept for an entirely different purpose. Its blade no more than six inches, and the hilt inlaid with silver, it also judged him.

Peony desperately tried to remember what exactly he was suppose to do at a time like this. There were significant disadvantages to being cut down by the enemy, but to take his own life seemed just as bad. Wasn't royal suicide suppose to prevent being taken as a prisoner of war? If they were all going to die anyway, he'd rather go down fighting... He laughed softly to himself. This really was the end, wasn't it?

The entire palace shook as the doors were blown apart and footsteps broke into a run up the imposing staircase. Peony Upala Malkuth IX took up the sword, and waited.

By the time Grand Chokmah came into view, the city's walls had been demolished. His precious time was slipping away like the light from the dying sunset as he detoured through the now empty irrigation tunnels. Right up ahead was the service passage into the palace. Jade hadn't bothered with being inconspicuous, especially since the blue of his uniform was darkened by copious amounts of blood. None of it his, thankfully. Not to mention it seems the palace was empty, which means the Kimlascan forces had not yet reached the palace, or just have... He burst through the door to the throne room, spear drawn, and ready for a fight.

But he was not ready for what he saw.

"Any last words from the last emperor?"

Everything was masked in a haze of pain. While proficient at combat, he was not a prodigy and after managing to take two men down, a blow to the head caught him off guard, stunning him. Apparently, Kimlasca had sent their best to dispatch of the Malkuthian emperor, and by best they meant the sadists. Makes sense, he thought dimly, finding his mind wandering to Jade. A lot of people have labeled Jade as such too.

The cords that bound him to his throne burned against his bare skin, as did the shallow cuts that scored his arms and chest. He was bleeding out, slowly. Sometime earlier the squad's captain had grasped the heavy jewel threaded in his hair and simply _pulled_, drawing a sharp cry of pain. Peony decided that was the last time they would hear him in pain, as he heard the jewel clatter on the floor somewhere else and the warm blood run sticky on his scalp. Someone else had forced him to drink something vile, if it was poison, it was taking its sweet time.

So, he remained silent to the man's question, wondering how much longer it was going to take. Not to long, if Jade's spirit (he certainly looked like a ghost, deathly pale in the dim light of the ruined hall and covered in blood- so the report had been true) was already here to greet him. The only curious part was why everyone else was reacting to him.

"S'just a spirit," he mumbled helpfully.

"Please be quiet, your majesty," Jade said, stepping out of the shadows. He was not a stranger to torture, to pain, to suffering. But Peony was. And to see him bound to his own throne covered in his own blood like some cruel joke, or sacrificial offering almost sent Jade over the edge. He wanted to kill everyone in that room, everyone who had laid a hand or an eye on his emperor.

But he wanted to kill them slowly, most of all, and inflict miles and miles of pain- the captain went down in a smoking heap, charred by the fiery arte he unleashed almost effortlessly. However, as much as he wanted to do that, he didn't have the time. He put aside his own anger for Peony, simply focusing on cutting down every last soldier.

It was too vivid to be a dying illusion- Jade had come back and was proceeding to slaughter everyone in the hall. His stomach twisted in fear as Jade almost disappeared in the crowd of bodies- there were so many soldiers, so many of them, Jade couldn't possibly fight them all off- there was a deafening roar as great blades of electricity instantly electrocuted a good third of the attackers. Having never seen Jade in action so closely, he finally understood the awe and fear so many held for the colonel. A devil, he heard so many whisper, and he himself had laughed off many times. A monster with no mercy, went the rumors he ignored, but now understood perfectly. Agreed with completely. And was completely and utterly grateful for.

The important thing, Jade thought as his spear went straight through the chest of an attacker, was not to let any of them leave and get reinforcements. Exhaustion pulled at his limbs, but he shook it off, refusing to waste any energy on feeling pain or fatigue and channeling it all into finishing the fight. At the end of it, there was only one left. Jade had not killed him on sight immediately, because he recognized the badge stitched to his collar. Grabbing the terrified solider, who had just seen his entire regiment massacred by one man, Jade dragged him up towards the throne.

"You're a seventh fonist, correct?" Jade asked with chilling calm, picking up the discarded dagger on the floor to cut Peony loose. The soldier nodded silently, terror saturating his wide eyed gaze.

"Then heal him."

"I c-can't..." the soldier whispered, shaking violently. "N-no one can use the seventh f-f-fonon anymore."

Jade frowned, remember why. So this is how they were repaid, for saving this ridiculous world. "Then I suppose I don't have a use for you," he said easily, spear raised-

"Jade. Stop it." Peony coughed, tasting blood. "He didn't do anything to me, he's just a medic."

"The fact he didn't do anything is all the more reason-"

"Just drop it Jade," Peony sighed.

Jade threw the soldier a cold stare, before occupying himself to binding up Peony's wounds.

"E-everyone is going to die, anyway," the Kimlascan stammered, "The p-plague is going to kill everyone if we d-don't..."

"The plague is just a piece of propaganda," Jade snapped, picking up the blue opal from the floor, a lock of blonde hair still threaded through it.

"N-no... The p-plague is here... we b-brought it," the soldier whimpered.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Jade had the medic pinned under him in a flash, a knife to his throat. "You _brought_ the plague here? Tell me."

"We n-needed to fulfill the s-score... to bring prosperity," he gasped, trying not to think how much shorter his life was going to be if he told the truth, or vice versa. "It's in the water now... it's... a contagion..."

"I cannot believe you people," Jade hissed, eyes narrowing in disgust. "You created the plague. You deliberately inflicted it upon the innocent. Why couldn't you all _listen_ when we went through all that trouble to-"

"Jade."

"Shut up Peony, I am trying to-"

"They made me drink something."

That something, could only be one thing. Jade's grip tightened painfully on the nameless soldier's shoulder. "There's no cure?"

He shook his head.

"How long?"

"T-twelve hours, at best."

The colonel gritted his teeth, standing back up. "You are going to leave here and report to your superiors that the emperor is dead and if you don't, I will find out and then I am fairly sure you know what will happen." He had wasted enough time. They needed to get out of here, far away, so that he could... so that he could what? What could he do?

Destroy, was all it seemed he could do, as he used the last of his fonic artes to set fire to the throne room, positive it will spread to the rest of the palace. Let there be nothing but ashes left for the Kimlascans.

Only a few miles away from the burning city, two figures slowly made their way up the grassy hills. Jade was supporting most of Peony's weight, occasionally encouraging him to just take one more step. Just one more, and then they'll be... they'll be where? Jade looked around him, the night surrounding them on all sides.

"Just a little further."

"Can we stop, Jade?" his friend pleaded, the ground spinning beneath his feet.

"We have to keep moving."

"Please." He was shivering, though the night air was still warm and he knew he was weighing Jade down. Slowing him. "I don't want to go-"

"There's a stream about twenty meters ahead. We'll take a break there," Jade interrupted, just about ready to collapse himself. But he had to keep going, even if with every step, his uniform became heavier with his own blood. He did not come away from the last fight unscathed, though he was in far better shape than Peony, who looked dead on his feet.

It seemed to take hours to cover those last twenty meters before Jade set Peony down as gently as possible in the grass. Jade disappeared for a moment before returning with a wet cloth- really, just the cleanest part of his uniform he could cut off, and began gently wiping the other's blood stained face.

"You did well back there," Peony murmured.

"I'm sorry I was late."

"They said you died.

"They've said that before, too."

Peony tried to laugh, but it just made his chest feel like it was being crushed in. It wasn't fair that it was so hard to speak. He hardly had any time left and there was still so much left to say. So much to tell Jade. He needed to tell him how grateful he was, because he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Jade needed to know how sorry he was as well and that it wasn't Jade's fault at all. And he had to say that he wished he weren't so much of a coward, so he could just tell Jade how much he loved him.

But maybe, just maybe, Jade already knew. The colonel wordlessly pulled the other up, letting him rest his head in his lap, which was infinitely more comfortable than the hard ground.

"How long till dawn?" Which was Peony's way of asking, "How long do I have left?"

"Approximately an hour." Which was Jade's way of saying, "You can't leave yet."

It was so tempting to sleep, with the night breeze and Jade absently stroking his hair, and despite the chills that shook his body, he couldn't find much to complain about.

The sky was beginning to lighten, Jade noticed, the tinge of pink creeping into the horizon. If he could keep that dawn from coming, he would, if only it meant that Peony wasn't going to _die_. Strange how he killed almost a hundred men several hours ago without a shred of emotion, but sitting on this hill with Peony dying made his blood run cold and a lump rise in his throat. Each breath the emperor drew became shallower and Jade felt an overwhelming surge of regret, one that he had not felt the likes of since Nebilim died. If he had known this was the way things were going to be- if he believed in the Score, he might not have made the choice to force Peony out of his life that day. He thought he was keeping him safe- but apparently no one is safe from the future.

"Is that the sun?" Peony asked weakly, squinting at the weak rays of light spilling over the horizon. Luckily the city was to their backs, so the plumes of black smoke didn't obscure the view of the sunrise.

"Yes, it is."

"It's beautiful..." he trailed off, words lost to the other's mouth on his, warm and firm, lips parting and so did his own-wait, Jade's couldn't... His eyes widened in shock as he weakly tried to push the other off to no avail.

It was unfair, to take this from him, but it was all he had left. Peony's mouth tasted of blood, blood of the last emperor of Malkuth. He held Peony close, lips parting, shocked to see tears in the other's eyes. "Peony...?"

"You shouldn't have done that," he murmured, resting his head on Jade's shoulder.

"It was my decision," Jade said, arms hesitantly wrapping around the other, lightly stroking his back. Peony was shaking. He thought that if Kimlasca would go so far as to take away his future for their own prosperity... well, he'll help. He'll fulfill the last part of the closed score. If there was one man who was going to bring the plague to Kimlasca, it was going to be him.

"Thank you, for everything," Peony sighed, looking up as the sun hit Jade's face and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than that cold pale face lit up by the sun, his last sun. Skin marred by smoke and sweat, hair tangled and the ends stiff with blood, somewhere Jade had lost his glasses... he wish he could go on looking forever, but apparently it was time to go. He felt light as cloud, and twice as likely to float away.

"My pleasure," Jade replied hoarsely, as the last emperor of Malkuth and his best and only friend, died in his arms at dawn.

The grave he dug was messy, but deep enough so night scavengers couldn't reach the body. Jade replaced the blue opal in his friend's hair, before leaving him in the ground to rest. While he wished he could leave a more significant marker, the ragged remain of his uniform jacket tied tightly around his spear would have to suffice. He wouldn't need that weapon where he was going. One sharp thrust planted it firmly in the ground as the wind picked up, that tattered blue fluttering faintly like a flag.

_Twelve hours... Now I'm down to ten_ he thought, beginning to walk back towards the ruined city. _But I am sure I can hold out a little longer than that._

Fourteen Hours Later

If he helped save the world, he was fairly sure he could end it, Jade thought as he ran for his life through the darkened streets of Baticul city. He was actually a little concerned he held out this long, and wondered if he was even carrying the contagion. However, his worries were assuaged by the same set of symptoms that had beset him a few hours ago. It was just his bad luck he had been recognized once he entered the city, almost by accident. It was the damn eyes, as always, that tipped people off. He had gained too much of a reputation, unfortunately. Luckily, the city guard that was currently in pursuit of him had no idea where he was headed. Nor would they probably understand, he thought as he drew the dagger he brought from the throne room, a serviceable piece to royal suicides. Too ostentatious for his taste, but ironically appropriate.

Something whizzed by his ear, barely missing him. So they brought in archers, now. No matter, it was only a little further ahead... Jade ran into the imposing system of metal structures that connected the city's' water source in one hub. It was all drawn from a ravine that was more like a fissure in the earth, a gaping scar of the Dawn Age. The fence around the edge was merely a precaution, though no one in their right minds would stray too close to the edge.

Did that make him insane, he wondered, as he vaulted over it, walking over casually to the very edge of the ground, to where it simply fell away into blackness. His vision blurred dangerously, as he almost collapsed from vertigo. He looked out to small crowd of soldiers on the other side of the fence, trying to find an engineer to open it for them. Clearing his throat, he took a moment to address them, since they ran all the way out here to catch him.

"Some of you may know me and only by reputation I expect," he started, his voice hoarse and his throat burning- getting to Baticul had been a challenge enough, never mind getting in- "But most of you will just see me as a crazy person. Which is fairly apt, considering what I'm about to do," he said conversationally, hissing in pain as an arrow caught him in the shoulder. "Now that is just really counter productive," he murmured, yanking it out in one vicious movement, dropping it to the ground. He could see more archers, lining up like a firing squad. Which it was, in a way.

"After I die, I want all of you to go to whoever is in charge, and ask them why in a week or so, everyone is dying. Nausea, vertigo, high fever and chills, paralyzed respiratory system, and then death. Ask them why is it spreading so quickly, from person to person. Ask them why the plague has come to Kimlasca," he was practically shouting, so much of his frustration built up in his words. "Ask them about the truth of the closed score. And if it isn't to the effect of one man bringing the plague to your illustrious nation, then they have been lying to you just as you have been lying to yourselves and you all deserve..." To die, is what he wanted to say. His shaking hands wouldn't even hold the knife firmly, in accordance to the original plan to end himself and fall into the ravine

Because who was he to condemn? It made him no better than the Kimlascans to resort to the same types of tactics. Except they did do it first. Did that justify his revenge? His gaze caught the bloodstained arrow in the ground. If he had thrown it into the ravine, it would have already been done. But he hadn't. He could just wait here and in a few minutes he'll be gone. Whatever happens then would be out of his hands. That sounded rather nice, he thought, as the knife slipped from his fingers.

"Fire!"

He was flying. Falling, flying, it was all the same to him in that moment as he fell backwards after the first round of arrows caught him square in the chest, throwing him off balance. The last thing he saw was the rich blue of the sky and he wondered where Peony was and if perhaps they will ever meet again.

**Epilogue**  
_  
'The Score Plague' wiped out 72% of Baticul's population. The survivor's rioted against the government, which had not revealed the entirety of the closed score, that had dictated one man would bring the plague to Kimlasca and bring about the end of civilization. Due to 88% of Auldrant's usable water becoming contaminated by the combined efforts of both sides, civilization did indeed deteriorate rapidly. Pocket communities barely got by with the decades of famine, drought, and disease that followed. Generations later the truth about the score finally became general knowledge and people were born into a future without a future, it seemed. But it gave people a new found appreciation of what they had in front of them and not to linger too long on the nature of what could have been, but only on what was. The figures involved in the Score's Plague (alternatively known as 'The Necromancer's Vengeance') became lost to history as names and dates and chapters in books. No one could figure out exactly what set off the chain of events that lead to the new world that emerged from the ashes of the old one, but theories were constantly being debated by historians._

_All the theories varied in accuracy, some got closer to the truth while others were far off the mark, but none of them could ever understand the full grasp of what had happened. And probably never will, even if someone tried to explain. To live under the weight of a predetermined future was unimaginable now. For better or worse the world was on its own... _The young man shut the book with an air of impatience, tossing it to the side. He had come all the way to the largest settlement on Sheridan in hopes of an answers, but all the books here were just vague and apologetic. He took off his glasses, rubbing his aching eyes.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" A blond library worker sauntered over, his tanned face open and cheerful.

"No, you can take these all back," he replied, putting his glasses back on to squint at the name tag around the other's neck. "Thank you, all the same."

"Oh, you're researching the Necromancer's Vengeance?"

"The Score Plague." the stiff looking young man corrected.

"You won't get anything out of those. We have pre-plague documents in the special collections... Why don't I show you?" He couldn't understand why he wanted to know this stranger. Something about him was strangely attractive- it must be the eyes, as red was a rather unusual color.

The library worker surprised him with his offer. "Why would you do this for me...?" he asked, suspicion apparent in his voice.

"Because I think we should get along," he replied simply, taking the other's hand without warning. "Come on, I haven't got all day. Oh yeah. What's your name?"

He surprised himself by offering his name. Normally he didn't do that, but something about him just drew it out. But he couldn't quite name the feeling, something between deja vu and a waking dream.

"Okay, right this way... You're interested in history huh? Me too, s'why I got this job here..."

Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

[A/N: I don't really know. I wrote this ending a very long time ago. It's the 'bad end', but as of now, there isn't really a 'good end' either, so this will just have to be 'the best we could do end'... Thanks for reading, everyone out there.]


End file.
